I Know You
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Eve wanted to kill herself, simple as that. She wanted it to be quick and painless. But once she fails, she is sent to a hospital and later, a Suicide Group. There, she meets someone who definitely reminds her of someone, like she knows or knew the red-head. A Coffee Lacking Chi Presents A Coffee Lacking One Shot!


**Chi: Well this is another story~ :D**

**Chung: Why on Earth am I not surprised..**

**Rena: You shouldn't be..**

**Chi: *throws knife between the two* Shush.**

**Chung and Rena: Watch out, we got a badass over here.**

**Ara: Ahem..before we go on, Aisha is officially dead...**

**Roxie: Well I wouldn't say dead..**

**Ara: She's just...**

**Chi: I put her organs into a gopher. So if you see a gopher zapping Elbaka's ass, it's probably Aisha.**

**Elsword: You do know she's probably gonna go for you, right?**

**Chi: My point exactly. You're my new human shield~**

* * *

Diary_ of Suicide_

* * *

I can still remember the day I was no bigger than that of a eight-year old, yet I was ten, and as healthy as can be. The day I watched with horror filled eyes as my Mother jumped from the flat roof and landed with a bone-crunching crash on Miss Ariel's car. It was about midnight, and the car alarm was blaring, a few dogs barking as I stared down at my Mother's awkward position. I felt like jumping after her, like somehow that would bring me closer to her. But deep in my mind, something tugged me back from joining my Mother on Miss Ariel's car. I didn't know what it was. I sometimes find myself thinking about what held me back all that time. I was only able to come up with two answers the entire time I spent thinking about it;

I either didn't have the courage to die, or I cared too much about what others thought about my death.

Yes, before you say anything, I'm a bit insecure about what others think of me. Not like I show it. But my Mother's death is a thing of the past. I live alone in our flat, now the age of thirteen. Well, I wouldn't say alone. I live with Rena, a kind, middle-aged woman. I'm used to Rena babying me, but I feel myself slowly being dragged down by the boredom and lack of color in the world. I don't see it anymore like I used to with Mom and Dad. Truth be told, all I do was go to school, come home and scrounge what cash I could together for the bills from helping out around the flats. I acted cheery and happy around my classmates and neighbors to keep them reassured that I'm okay, that I'll survive. That's not going to be the case. I'm just staring out the window, out into the streets as people commute for the day and back. What keeps them driving forward? What allows them to keep on living?

All I know is, I'm writing this now, because when Rena gets home, she's probably gonna scream at my body. I plan on going peacefully, at least. I've got the noose right here next to me while I get on the chair. I closed the blinds, so no one'll see me. My last words...well..

Life is meaningless for some. Why do we live it, if someday we all have to give it back? We'll probably never answer that question, because the answer becomes different every time someone argues with another about it. Goodbye.

I am Eve Merril, age Thirteen.

Mother, I'm coming.

* * *

Beeping. That was all Eve heard. Beeping and fuzzy noises that were annoyingly close to that of radio static. Did she make it? Was she finally free of her colorless world? And why did her throat feel like it was on fire? She cracked open her eyelids just slightly and instantly shut them at the bright light glaring down at her. As she put her arm in front of her face instinctively, she looked at the white wristband wrapped around it.

A Hospital wristband.

That could only mean that she failed at her attempt to join her Mother. Why couldn't she just die in peace? The world had nothing for her, anyway! So why should people care?!

"Eve! Sweetie, you're okay, oh thank God!" Eve heard the familiar soft voice of Rena and turned to her left to see her smiling down at her.

"What..happened to me?" Eve said, instantly giving herself a mental-facepalm. _You idiot, you know what happened. You INTENDED for it to happen._

"I came home early from work, and..I saw you hanging from the old hook in the living room, not even making an attempt to get yourself free." Rena began to sob as she retold her encounter with my nearly-dead body.

"Did I really need to be put in the Hospital?" She groaned.

"We're just making sure no internal damage was caused to your throat. You should be able to go home tomorrow morning, alright?" A nurse with sharp green eyes said. Eve turned to her and nodded. Rena patted Eve's shoulder and said in a hoarse tone,

"Why did you try to do..._that?_ Why Eve?"

Eve stared at the ceiling and muttered,

"I really don't know anymore."

* * *

When Eve and Rena arrived home from a long morning of checkups and a therapy session, Eve was _"So Glad"_ to say she was admitted to Altera's Mental Institution. Rena instantly agreed when the Doctor asked her to be put into a Suicide Group to find others like her. Her groaned inwardly as she watched the interstate fly by her as Rena kept talking about how great it was that Eve was alive, and how sad it would be to lose her.

"I just wouldn't be able to stand it, you know? I mean..I already lost Raven, I'm not..I _won't_ lose you too,"

Eve bit her lip. Raven was Rena's dead husband. He had gone off to fight in the war in Hamel and was presumed MIA. Eve hated reminding Rena of Raven, and how much it hurt her to have him gone. Rena pulled up to a small church and watched the other teens go inside. A short red-haired boy was by the entrance, typing something on his phone. Eve felt a strange tug in her mind, like someone was saying,

_I know him. I know him._

Eve got out, told Rena good-bye, and went up to the church. Upon passing the red-head, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey..you new around here?"

Eve stopped, looked at the boy, and replied, "Yes. My name's Eve. And you are?"

"Elsword. Call me Els,"

"I see,"

"Well..come on in then..won't do us any good to stay out here."

* * *

The meeting consisted of people going around the circle and telling the rest of the group why they were here, and why they wanted to off themselves. Elsword's meaning? He hated the world, and about everything he knew. Eve told her meaning, and Elsword nudged her softly and whispered,

"Sorry for your loss." Eve simply nudged back with a giggle. The rest of the meeting after that was made up of Elsword and Eve nudging and roughhousing with each other, constantly getting glances and making a few people laugh. When the meeting was over, Elsword went up to Eve and said,

"I don't know why..but I feel like I know you somehow."

Eve's breath caught in her throat, and she nodded. "S-same here.."

Elsword just grinned. "Maybe we were childhood friends or something. Wanna find out?" Elsword held out his hand and grinned like a dork. Eve smiled and took Elsword's hand and shook it. They felt like this was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
